


but that's not fair (you got everything i need)

by cchaoticc



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Surprisingly Domestic, ahh sorry im terrible at actually including members when theyre not a part of the ship, everyone aside from minsung are only mentioned, i cant think of anything else to tag this is so sad, i guess ill just add more if i think of any later its late rn, lapslock, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchaoticc/pseuds/cchaoticc
Summary: jisung is pouty and minho is not god's strongest soldier
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	but that's not fair (you got everything i need)

**Author's Note:**

> i've discovered i'm only capable of writing full pieces when i'm trying to avoid doing assignments for school so maybe the secret to my writing is to stay in school so i have assignments to avoid and then BOOM more writing.
> 
> this is embarrassing i only intended to write minsung cuddling and ended up with whatever this is. anyway i should really get back to my assigments. ill come back to fix any mistakes i find. feel free to leave thoughts if you have any and i hope everyone is doing their best to take care of themselves! :')
> 
> title is from hearing your voice by omar apollo!

minho wakes up to darkness, which is to be expected thanks to his spare blanket hanging off the bottom of the top bunk to hide his bed away. he’s warmer than usual and doesn’t understand why until he remembers jisung finding his way to him—as he often does, inexplicably—late in the night.

_in his haze of sleep, minho hears jisung’s voice._

_“shh, don’t wake up hyung,” he whispers, or attempts to._

_“it doesn’t help when you’re talking,” he grumbles, much less irritated than he would be if anyone else had woken him up. minho curls into himself as he always does when he sleeps alone, his back to jisung, and wraps his blanket around him securely._

_“oh! okay well since you’re awake”—minho huffs—“i’m gonna sleep here tonight, okay?” the younger asks, already wiggling into a comfortable position behind minho and under the blankets._

_“what’s wrong with your bed?”_

_“nothing,” he pauses before rushing an explanation out, “well, it’s cold and it’s gonna snow tomorrow. just wanna wake up warm, hyung.”_

_jisung’s fully, comfortably under layers and layers of blankets now, curled around minho with his arms sneaking around to ensure that his human heater stays with him throughout the night._

_minho’s breath catches, feeling jisung’s arms around him, but he recovers easily. “you could’ve went to felix or something.”_

_he listens carefully for jisung’s response, but nothing comes._ he must’ve fallen asleep already _. that’s fine with him, because despite his interrogation, minho doesn’t think he has or ever will pass up a chance to cuddle with jisung._

_with that, minho falls asleep with jisung’s arms around him. jisung relaxes once he feels the dancer’s breathing even out, knowing that he wouldn’t pry answers out of him that he wasn’t sure he wanted him to have yet._

_he snuggles into minho’s back and falls asleep almost immediately, dreaming of what would’ve happened if he answered._

after he’s blinked away some sleep, minho sees that he’s the one spooning jisung now; one leg hooked over the smaller boy’s thigh and his arms in a locked tightly around his waist. he resists the urge to smell his hair even as its brushing against his face. _stop being creepy_.

then, he basks in it for a second: a moment when he doesn’t have to pretend like waking up to jisung in his arms isn’t something he’s wanted for so long. it isn’t the first time it’s happened, but it was always under the guise of just being friends, that it was just a result of being in a group full of touchy people—never mind that minho doesn’t do this with anyone else.

it’s nice, imagining he’s in a world where they could be together. he’d get up long before jisung does, leaving him tucked in their puffy blankets, lips parted, his dusty tan hair a mess. he’d go and make breakfast, already finishing his portion before jisung wanders in wearing an t-shirt that swallows him whole, tired but lighting up when he sees that there’s food that minho “accidentally made too much of.” he would teasingly deny jisung the food, grinning at his pouting and begging, before he places a full bowl in front of him. he’d do the dishes, unabashedly smiling warmly at jisung filling his cheeks as he eats.

it’s nice, until he blinks away the daydream and almost wishes they had never met at all because then he wouldn’t be stuck in this position. harboring a stupid, impossible three-year-old crush on his groupmate. he could’ve just been a part of a successful dance crew, getting hired occasionally as a dancer for various idols, maybe end up dating a person from his crew. he’d be home with his cats. he could’ve been fine.

but he wouldn’t. not without the sense of satisfaction he feels collapsing onto the practice room floors after dancing to a new song from chan, without the way hyunjin giggles in between minho’s threats to cook him, without the constant banter he has with seungmin, without jeongin pushing him away when he was especially in the mood to bother the younger, without changbin’s sad attempts at cooking, without felix’s successful attempts at baking, without the pang he feels in his chest seeing the little acorn on jisung’s bedside table whenever they shared his bed.

he wonders if he would feel something was missing if he didn’t have any of that. his gaze returns to the back of jisung’s head and decides that he would. he would, he would, he would.

it’s a sunday, but minho still wants to get a workout in even if leaving the bed (leaving jisung) is significantly low on the list of things he wants to do right now. he just doesn’t know how he’s supposed to get out when jisung is on the side with the blanket curtain.

slowly, he slides his arm out from under jisung, clenching his jaw when he wriggles. minho takes the opportunity to have ownership of his arms again when jisung turns, now facing him and opening his eyes.

“hey,” he whispers, wincing when he registers his own morning breath.

“good morning. han-ah,” minho replies, voice soft and warm, “i was about to get up.”

“what? no, it’s sunday. sleep in!” _with me_. he sweetens up his suggestion with a flutter of his lashes and softly placing his hand on minho’s waist. minho’s not even sure he’s aware he’s doing it.

he blinks and swallows before speaking. “no, uh, we still gotta be ready for kingdom so…”

“noo,” jisung protests—quite loudly for how still the room is, but no one has told them to shut up yet, so hyunjin and seungmin must be gone already—quickly deciding to push minho onto his back and lie flat on him with a small _ooph_. he then proceeds to force his hands and arms under his torso, completely wrapping himself around minho.

“han,” he calls, shaking himself and subsequently jostling han along with him, “let go.”

“you’re warm,” han comments while rubbing his cheek on minho’s chest.

“there are blankets you can use you know,” he grins. it’s all a ruse, they both know, minho always trying to deny jisung of something he wants.

he gives minho his very best pout, propping his chin up on minho’s firm chest. “please.”

minho stares, his hand fisted at his side to prevent them from drifting to jisung’s waist. he steels his jaw and shoves jisung off, a startled squeak followed by the sound of a cushioned landing next to him.

“hey! no, no, no!” minho ignores him and props himself up on his elbow, about to swing his legs over the side of the bed when jisung flings himself across minho’s waist. “please, hyung. i wanna cuddle.”

now flat on his back again, minho goes limp and heaves a dramatic sigh.

“fine. ten minutes.”

jisung’s face breaks open in happiness and he quickly scrambles before the older changes his mind. he lays with his body half on and half off minho, a leg hooked over his thigh, unintentionally brushing his nose on minho’s neck, and sending identical shivers up their spines.

ten minutes might be too long, considering jisung is about to fall asleep with how comfortable he feels.

“i’ll throw you off if you fall asleep.”

“hyung,” jisung drowsily whines, “so mean.”

he blindly grabs for minho’s arm, tossing it over himself so the cuddling isn’t one sided.

“isn’t this better than working out, hyung?” jisung sighs contently, warm breath spreading across minho’s neck.

“no,” minho responds. jisung grins to himself though, because he can feel minho softly brushing his thumb over his waist. he’s wearing a few layers, so he can only imagine what minho’s hands would feel like on his skin.

he jolts when he feels a sharp pinch at his side the second his eyes start to flutter shut. “shit!”

“told you not to fall asleep,” he reprimands. although his arm is still thrown over jisung’s waist, keeping him from jumping away at all.

“i wasn’t!” he lied; eyebrows knit together while he snuggles more into minho. “you’re not nice in the morning.”

“is that what you say to someone who so graciously let you cuddle with them?”

“you’re right. here, a kiss as thanks,” jisung offers. joking, or at least he thinks he is. sometimes it's difficult to tell between him and minho.

minho glances down to see jisung closing his eyes and puckering up. he stares; stares at the airbrush of pink across jisung’s nose, his rosy lips, his lashes fanned across his cheekbones. jisung could probably feel the thumping of his heart at this point. _he has to be kidding._

deciding that ten minutes was up, even if it wasn’t, minho pushes jisung off of him once again and heads to the bathroom without another word.

jisung lays there, staring at the door minho left slightly cracked. _fuck did i go too far?_

usually minho would play along and “threaten” with a kiss as well, but jisung figures it was probably because of the cameras. at least that was typically the case with himself, showing off his affection for everyone in the group. it was cute and it was harmless because his love was genuine but here, in minho’s bed with just the two of them, maybe it made minho uncomfortable? _he’s gonna hate me now._

...

minho stands in the kitchen after leaving the restroom, eyes losing focus on the pan he just used to make breakfast. his mind finds its way to the feeling of jisung’s warmth on him and his teasing that shouldn’t affect him but does. of course, it does. it’s driving him insane because he just wants to hold jisung’s face and pull him in for a kiss, but he knows the second they pull apart, everything would shatter. despite the many lapses minho goes through, he decided long ago that he’s okay with what they have now, whatever it is.

almost as if he knew he was being thought of, jisung wanders into the kitchen and stops at the dining table. he’s layered an oversized t-shirt on top of an oversized long sleeve, nudging one socked foot against the other. minho doesn’t notice him yet, so his body seems to move on its own, drifting to minho, and rests his head on the dancer’s shoulder.

“are you mad at me, hyung?” he asks warily.

“why would i be?”

“don’t know… maybe i pushed too far earlier? or whatever. something.”

minho tilts his head as he thinks about how they sometimes shared similar thoughts and worries.

“sungie, i can take jokes,” playfully chastising him before he takes the plate of food that’s been sitting on the counter and walks over to the table to set it down.

jisung huffs, bottom lip pushing out after he shakes off his concern and turns to watch minho.

“i know that,” and looking down to his socks again, under his breath, “you couldn’t handle the real thing, anyway.”

he doesn’t notice that minho has already walked back to him and is startled by his whisper.

“try me,” the dancer grins. “come on, i made too much food.”

jisung opens his mouth and stutters before going over to the table, minho turning back and giggling. the sound makes a blush grow on his cheeks.

he pulls out a chair and it drags lightly on the floor. minho takes his plates from the counter and starts on the dishes, warm water spilling over his hands. he watches jisung eat out of the corner of his eye from time to time and smiles hearing him still mumbling about jokes and kissing and “the real thing” past the food in his mouth.


End file.
